Once Upon A Time
by TomRiddleLover4Ever
Summary: "They say true love never dies. I never believe them, that was until I saw her. I knew instantly that my love for her was as strong as it was a thousand years ago, perhaps stronger. Which leads me to my next question, how is it possible, how is she alive?"
1. Summary

"Once Upon A Time"

Summary

"They say true love never dies. I never believe them, that was until I saw her. I knew instantly that my love for her was as strong as it was a thousand years ago, perhaps stronger. Which leads me to my next question, how is it possible, how is she alive?"

.

.

.

.

.

New story, how you all love!

TomRiddleLover4Ever


	2. Chapter One

.

"Once Upon A Time"

Summary

"They say true love never dies. I never believe them, that was until I saw her. I knew instantly that my love for her was as strong as it was a thousand years ago, perhaps stronger. Which leads me to my next question, how is it possible, how is she alive?"

.

"Once Upon A Time"

Chapter One:

Footsteps sounded and the heavy panting of a young woman could be heard through the tin walls of the Mikealson's residence, as they all sat around the small hut, each anticipating the arrival of their guest. All except one, with the thoughts of bloodlust and bloodshed on their mind.

As the young woman began to beat on the door, Ester cast a warning glance at her family, hoping that no more innocent blood would be spilled, and praying to the Spirits that they could control themselves for a moment.

She gracefully moved towards the door, and opened it enough to peer outside to glance at the intruder.

Tatia.

"I apologize, but I-" She began.

"Please-" her melodic voice interrupted her, "You must help me.. Caroline, she has collapsed and I do not know what to do! She is very ill, please, I beg of you to help me." She yelled desperately. Esther cast a glance behind her at her son, to see what his reaction was, and again, was met with his bloodthirsty gaze, and wondered if the loss of loved one was not enough to redeem the humanity in him, if anything ever would be.

"Very well, return to her side, I shall be on my way as soon as I gather my medicine." She swiftly shut the door, not even waiting for the girl to respond.

As she hastily gathered her things she tried to once again, bring any form of humanity out of her children. To give her the hope she so desperately needed. "I know you all, and deep down into my soul I know that there is still hope for you. I will find a way; somehow, to save you all from this fate, I promise you that. But can you deny that you don't feel anything? Does the thought of losing Caroline not terrify you as it once would? She was once a sister, a friend, a lover," she stretched. "To you, as she was, is a daughter to me and will remain so until my last breath."

Upon seeing no reaction on any member of her families face, she swiftly made her departure. Not expecting to see Tatia waiting outside the entrance of her hut, gave her quite a fright. She honestly expected the dim-witted girl to be at Caroline's, peddling around her side as she had always had.

"Ester, there is something you must know." The girl stuttered looking at the ground while playing nervously with strands of her dress. "Caroline, she-, she is with child." She mumbled so quietly that if Ester had not been listening so closely she would not have heard her.

"And the father?" She questioned, fearing the answer.

"You cannot tell a soul, Ester. If she found out, she certainly would never forgive me ." The girls pleaded.

"Out with it girl, the more time we waste-" She was abruptly cut off by the ramblings of Tatia.

"I told her not to, that if anyone ever found out-. But she swore that she would stop when Kol quit taking a fancy to the other village girls, but she didn't and they kept meeting in the woods, and I kept covering for her! I am sorry" She wailed desperately. "I told her Niklaus-"

"Niklaus?" Ester questioned dumfounded.

"You must swear to me you shall never tell another soul!"

"Move you silly girl, I must go and save the mother of my grandchild." She said harshly as she shoved the poor girl out of the entranceway. She hurriedly moved to the straw bed that layed in the middle of the room where she saw a small girl lay curled up in the center.

She grabbed a bowl of water beside the bed and began to gently pat it onto the beautiful blondes fevered forehead.

"I shall do everything in my power to save you and your child, my daughter, for I fear that if I do not- than my family shall forever be damned." She whispered softly

"Tatia, go fetch me a pail of water from the well. Now." She commanded in a strict tine that left no room for argument.

Soft moans echoed from her as Ester moved her to check on the child. Tears poured from her eyes as she removed the covers to see the bloodstains that laid beneath, and the evidence of a miscarriage evident. A soft sob escaped her lips as she thought of the grandchild that she had lost. As her sadness turned to determination, she swore to the moon goddess that she would not lose another child, neither to death nor evilness.

The young woman lay on her death bed, delirious to everything around her, completely unaware of the havoc that had laid claim to her village. The death that was laying claim on so many, making it easy for her children to drain the innocent of their lives, then blame it on the plague.

She worked with a conviction she had never known before, determination overwhelmed her as she fought to bring the girl she had looked upon as a daughter back before death could lay it's claim on her.

"Caroline, can you hear me?" She questioned softly.

"My- my baby." She spoke hoarsely.

"I am terribly sorry. I did everything I could." She sadly told the girl.

Soft cries escaped her mouth as she cried for what she had lost. For the few days she had known she was pregnant, she had grown to love the child dearly. It was a symbol of her and Nik's love for each other. She was convinced that it would have solved the problems between her and Nik, he would be overjoyed and want her again, they'd marry and welcome their new child into the world together, as a family. But every time she tried to find him, she could not. His family no longer went out during the day, and awful stories were being told about them. And when she saw Nik at the bonfire, with the butchers' daughter a little part of her died, she knew then that he had never loved her that he would never care for their child and would cast it aside like all the other men did to their bastard children.

"It hurts. Please, I beg of you, make it stop." Small whimpers escape her mouth as her body shook with uncontrollable sobs.

Ester moved slowly away from the girl, to give her time to weep over the loss of her child. The girl had lost so much in such a short period of time. Her family, and now her son' , and then a child. A child that she had obviously cared very much for, and now she feared that she would give up the will to live.

She exited the door to find Tatia sitting beside it with a pail of water by her side with tears streaming down her face.

"You hear?" She questioned the girl softly.

"I did. Forgive me for listening, I truly did not intend to." She laughed softly. "I fear that I will lose her. Ester, you must do something. If something were to happen to her, I-I don't know what I would do, besides my daughter, she truly is the only family I have left. Without her I am alone."

"I shall do everything in my power to save her. I swear on my life."

.

.

"Ester what are you doing here?" Tatia questions softly as she gazes at the old woman, seeing the fatigue on her face.

"I'm sorry my dear, I truly am. If there was any other way, I would do it, please know that, this is the only way. The only way to bind him, to stop him from becoming a even worse abomination than he already is." She ranted deliriously as she tried to make the young woman understand her twisted sense of logic.

"Wha-"she tried to question before she dizzily began to wobble, before it all went black.

.

.

Ester hurriedly entered the hunt, knowing there was little time left before she they found out what she did. Before _he_ did.

"Caroline" She yelled as she saw a stilled Caroline collapsed on the floor, she quickly rushed to her side. A breathe she hadn't realized she was holding escaped her when she felt the girls faint pulse at her fingertips.

"There's still hope." She breathes with a smile as she looks at the girls face. "Maybe, one day, you can bring them redemption"

.

.

Sorry I haven't update Always & Forever, I'm working on it, I promise! I'll probably update both by the end of the weekend! Sorry for all the grammer mistakes that I know must be in it, I don't have a beta and I was in to big of a hurry to check. So anyone want to be my beta?

.

As alway tell me what you think, review, review, REVIEW!

Until Next time,

TomRiddleLover4Ever


	3. Chapter Two

.

_Recap: _

_Ester hurriedly entered the hunt, knowing there was little time left before she they found out what she did. Before **he** did. _

"_Caroline" She yelled as she saw a stilled Caroline collapsed on the floor, she quickly rushed to her side. A breathe she hadn't realized she was holding escaped her when she felt the girls faint pulse at her fingertips._

"_There's still hope." She breathes with a smile as she looks at the girls face. "Maybe, one day, you can bring them redemption"_

"**Once Upon A Time"**

**Chapter Two**

Footsteps echoed through the Mikaelson mansion as Niklaus sat down his glass of brandy and turned to see Elijah and a human woman standing under the archway.

"Elijah," He acknowledged. "Why haven't you left?" He questions.

"Where are your manners brother?" Elijah asks as he motions for the woman to remove the cover of the platter she was carrying. "We forgot desert."

Niklaus' eyes widen as he sees two daggers laying on it. Which could only mean he'd un-daggered his brothers and sister.

"What have you done?" He asks somewhat horrified.

What have you done

"I learned a long time ago not to trust your vulgar promises, brother." He pauses as he hears his brothers coming up behind him. "We're doing this on my terms now."

"Kol" Niklaus stutters as he saw his younger brother moving towards him.

"Long time brother" He snarls as he stands side by side Elijah. "Wonder why that is?" He questions sarcastically.

Niklaus' eyes dart to the platter, still carrying the daggers he runs towards them only to be intercepted by Finn, who in turn grabbed the dagger.

"Finn, don't" He begged as his brother stabbed him through the hand. Howls of pain echoed through the overly large house. He stumbled backwards away from his brothers, as he turned to make his escape he ran into his sister.

"Rebekah" He pleaded.

"This is for our mother." She whispered as she brought the dagger down and through his chest.

"Your free to go" Elijah spoke softly to the human he had brought with him. "This is family business" He added gravely.

.

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik" Rebekah says as she grabs hold of an antique looking vase and throws it at the wall, shattering into pieces.

"What I did was for all of us a place we could call home. A place where we could be a family! None of us would ever have to be alone again." He tried explaining his twisted logic to his family. "Were safe now! We can be together, Always and Forever."

"Well you were right, none of _us_ will be." Elijah smiled as his siblings moved towards him. "Unfortunately for you, dear brother, you're staying behind."

"We're leaving you Nik, right after I kill the doppelganger witch and you'll always be alone. Always & Forever." Rebekah said spitefully.

"If you run I will hunt all of you down!" Niklaus shouts, truly looking like a deranged man.

"And then you'll become everything you hate." Elijah whispered softly. "You will be just like our father."

"I'm the hybrid, I can not be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you." He scoffs.

"You will when we have that coffin" He threatens.

.

The sound of the grand door being opened and footsteps echoing through the halls caused the siblings to turn and look at the intruder.

Gasps were heard across the room as they all looked dumbfounded at the newest arrival at their family gathering.

"Mother" Rebekah gasps disbelievingly as the woman slowly makes her way towards them.

.

"Hello, Niklaus." Her voice sounds.

"Look at me" She demands in a voice not to be reckoned with.

"Mother." The young man gasped in horror as he saw her. As she moved closer to him his terror intensified tenfold.

"Do you know why I am here, Niklaus?" her soft soothing voice questioned. "Answer me" she says after a moment of silence

"You're here to kill me." He whispered as tears silently fell down his face.

"Niklaus, you are my son, and I am here to forgive you. To bring you redemption." She answered. "I want us to be a family again."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is a short transition chapter, In the next chapter (Which is over 6k words & is ALREADY finished) you'll meet Caroline again! How much has a thousand years changed her? Who will she pick this time? Kol or Klaus?

Next update will come by the end of the week, maybe sooner if I get a lot of reviews! You have nooo idea how ecstatic I am about the response I'm getting from this story.

Special shout out to Hanahmbrodersen for being my first reviewer! You have no idea how much I appreciate the support. Maybe I'll give you a sneak peak of the up coming chapter?

To everyone not reviewing, REVIEW! Or I just might punish you by withholding updates! :P

P.S. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I'm sleep deprived, but I now have a beta who is going to go over this tomorrow, and I'll repost this & Chapter One.

.  
With love 3,

TomRiddleLover4Ever


	4. AN

I'm so sorry I have updated in god knows how long, you wouldn't believe everything that's been going on in my life :/. I lost someone very dear to me recently, and I haven't been in a writing mood. But I'm back! Updates will be soon, I promise! To everyone I promised a copy of the next chapter, I haven't forgot about you!

I made a twitter so everyone can follow the story updates and see sneak peaks! Add me at Im_jordantaylor.

Thank all of you who have been waiting patiently for me to update, I can't tell you how much it meant to read all the review and private messages you all sent! Keep it up!

Lots of Love,

TomRiddleLover4Ever


End file.
